Fireheart Unity The Movie: The Broken Bonds
Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds is a musical Disney Channel Original Movie adaptation of the series Fireside Crusaders (series). When the Fire of Friendship vanishes after the Hate Dopant shot his hate ray to turn the three pony tribes turn against each other,the characters must find a way to make the ponies be friends again before the Windigoes freezes not only Danville,but every single dimension.The trouble increased when Hate Dopant also made Lovelitchi and Moriritchi turn against each other,resulting in them in breaking up their friendship.Will this chaos be fixed or the universes plunged into coldness?Meanwhile,Nemo attempts to tell Sweetie Belle about his feelings for her. Movie Summary to be added.... End Credits to be added.... Songs *Like & Peace ~Movie Mix~-Dream5 *That's How You Know-Milly,Holly and various background ponies *Honor to Us All-Kai-Lan,Lulu,Adyson,Melissa and Mellana *One Jump Ahead-Ali and Security Guards *Make a Man Out of You-Various Earth ponies,Pegasi,Unicorns,Apple Bloom,Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle *Reflections-Lovelitchi *Happy Heart-Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *Happy Happy Harmony-Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *A Whole New World-Nemo and Sweetie Belle *Every Lovely-Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *I Won't Say I'm In Love-Apple Bloom and Scootaloo *Every Lovely Violin-Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *Yuuhi no Yakusaku (Instrumental) *Smile for Tommorow (Instrumental) *Time Judged All ~Friendship Mix~-Katie and Apple Bloom *Smile for Tommorow ~FLUTExVIOLIN mix~-Lovelitchi *W (Japanese Dub only)-Mitsuru Matsoka *We Will Meet Again (Original English ending credits)-John Siegler Background Information *The movie's main characters are mostly Melodytchi,Moriritchi and Lovelitchi.Though Katie,Nemo and Sweetie Belle are also main characters of the movie. *This Disney Channel Original Movie is mostly the saddest of the movie compare to the previous movies acosiating with the Extended PnF Series.Even most songs like the Mulan song Reflection are sad.This makes it the most watch film on TV,tied with the 6th FC Movie. *The scene where the characters mourn Moriritchi is one of the most saddest moments in this movie.The mainly sad characters are Lovelitchi and Melodytchi.The music used is the instrumental version of Yuuhi no Yakusaku,which is later used for Lovelitchi's character songs. *When Lovelitchi and Moriritchi break off their friendship and goes their seperate ways,they lose their colours in similar fasion with Discorded Ponies,suggesting that their usual personalilty had disappeared.The same happpened with Sad-Ray affected Melodytchi when she mourns Moriritchi's death. *Things that want to be fufiled by the characters in the movie: **Katie: Hopes that Melodytchi,Moriritchi and Lovelitchi became friends again **Kai-Lan: To pass the "Traditional Honor Ceremony" **Nemo: To confess to love to Sweetie Belle. **Isabella: Want the ponies to stop fighting **Scootaloo: Want to fly **Sweetie Belle: Want to use magic **Lovelitchi: Wants to remember what having friends used to feel **Moriritchi: Wants to reunite with Lovelitchi **Melodytchi: To reconcile with both Lovelitchi and Moriritchi **Ali: To find her place in the world **Apple Bloom: Hopes that things would work out in the end *Nemo confesses his love to Sweetie Belle,who is revealed to have know that he had a crush on her from the start. *It is revealed that the Fire of Friendship is actually an Ancient Tama Heart,named the Magic Tama Heart. *The music played during Moriritchi's revival is the instrumental version of Smile for Tommorow played previously by Melodytchi in Tamagotchi! ep 220,which is also where Melodytchi had cried before and sunged by Lovelitchi in ep 221.The latter was later sunged with a remix of a flute and melody combination. *This is the only movie where it doesn't feature the New Horoscopes as main,major or minor antagonists,as they are helping the team defeating Hate Dopant. *Most of Act 2-Act 5 have no daylight. *It is revealed that the Ancient Relics would deactivate it's powers and turn grey after it's wielder is beign opposite of what they represent to the relics. *This is the first time Lovelitchi sings an English Song (English Version only). *This movie marks the brief appearence of the future FC Team member Himespetchi,who is also one of the main characters of Tamagotchi!. *This episodes features a new Combo Mode,named the Sanibi Combo. *Sweetie Belle managed to use magic and Scootaloo is able to fly in this movie. *It is revealed that Kai-Lan's family has a "Traditional Honor Ceremony" due to having a Chinese background. *Moriritchi gained a blue Tama Profy in this movie. *Doofenshmirtz only made minor roles in this movie.He only appears during the scene where it shos Danville beign covered in snow and during the credits where everything is back to normal. *The music video of the end-credit song is released to promote the film. *It is revealed that Scootaloo had a crush (who is currently unknown). *Several flashbacks are scene from the Tamagotchi! episodes,which hold importance to the central plot of the film: **The scenes where Lovelitchi performs her songs as an improtance to remind Lovelitchi for what she used to be. **The flashback showing scene where Melodytchi remembers her meeting with My Friend is also an importance to the film,as it reminds Melodytchi that she's a person that always believes. **The flashback where Moriritchi dresses up her friends with Tamamori is also important,as it reminds Moriritchi for what she used to be. **Various scenes from Tamagotchi ep1 to 221 when Lovelitchi remembered what it feels to have a friend and when she performs Flute and Violin combination version of Smile For Tommorow. ***This includes her good times with her friends and her first meeting with Melodytchi and Lovelitchi. *The episode shows all of Lovelitchi's songs. *Lovelitchi had put up pictures of her adventures with her fellow Dimension character friends in her scrapbook,counting them as her Tama-Friends. *The movie mostly uses songs mostly from the classic Disney films. *The movie released in Japan as 'Fireside Crusaders Wonderful: The Results of Hatred! Fire of Friendship Lives On!! '(ファイアサイドクルセイダーズＷＯＮＤＥＲＦＵＬ： 憎しみの結果！友情の火は生き続けています！！'' Faiasaidokuruseidā Wandafuru: Nikushimi no kekka! Yūjō no hi wa iki tsudzukete imasu!!). Continuity *This is the 2nd time in the series that two Tamagotchi characters argued.However,this time it's full of hatred rather than a friendship type of fighting. *Milly reminces the events of the third EKDC Special. *Events of this movie are later referenced in the sequel series. ''more coming soon... Allusions to be added.... Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabelle,Juliette Bousquet,Larry,Engine Jetbee *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Emma,Time-mon,Twilight Sparkle,Ali *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull,Spell Nexus,Engine Wormbuggy,Engine Cheetahdozer,Donny *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater,Nyx,Zoey *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa,Mellana *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom,Apple Bloom-2 *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo,Scootaloo-2 *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle,Sweetie Belle-2 *Stephen Schimdt as Shovel *Olivia Zaro as Pail *Stephanie Sheh as Mametchi,Memetchi,Hapihapitchi *Evelyn Lantto as Kutchipatchi *Michelle O'Medlin as Chamametchi,Negative Chamametchi *Johnny Bosch as KuroMametchi *Verocina Taylor as Lovelitchi,Kizunatchi,Flowertchi *Emily Williams as Melodytchi,Himespetchi,Harmonitchi *Emily Jennes as Moriritchi *Annice Moriarty as Makiko *Bella Hudson as Telelin,Pashalin *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack,Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Watawatatchi *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan,Negative Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo,Dark Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Ryosuke Miura as Suujo Category:Bonds Category:Magical Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Momments Category:Movies Category:Winter Special Category:Musical Category:Romantic Moments Category:Friendship